


The way I am

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Series: The way we are [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Break Up, Coma, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mental Instability, Power Imbalance, Roleplay, Sad, Sassy, demiurge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy:</p><p>Two people that are meant to be together,<br/>They will eventually find themselves back into each other nights...<br/>No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break up- Break down

**Author's Note:**

> From my Billy Kaplan/ Wiccan account
> 
> The chapters are short due to it being a reply by reply read as to not cause confusion

 

 

That walk home, in the rain back to an empty apartment. The walk itself felt as if it takes forever. The tears have seemed to stop... at least for now and as you open the door, no one is there to greet you with a warm smile. Wrapping their arms around you and letting you know that you were truly missed that day. Hands move to cover your face as you instantly feel the regret of not letting him stay at least one more night. One last night to stay goodbye. To kiss, to cuddle, to just be close to one another.

 

The silence is heartbreaking.

 

Even more so the memories.

That walk home, in the rain back to an empty apartment. The walk itself felt as if it takes forever. The tears have seemed to stop... at least for now and as you open the door, no one is there to greet you with a warm smile. Wrapping their arms around you and letting you know that you were truly missed that day. Hands move to cover your face as you instantly feel the regret of not letting him stay at least one more night. One last night to stay goodbye. To kiss, to cuddle, to just be close to one another. The silence is heartbreaking.

They echo and scream at you. His laughter at you less then amusing jokes. The way that he pokes fun at you when you've done something stupid or embarrassing to the both of you. Teddy looked around before a heavy sigh escapes his lips, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. One little seed of doubt that his boyfriend, his fiance, the love of his life might be making him love him. He hadn't exactly called it off. He needed space, time to think. Billy was his reason for living. The only family that he really had.

Tears fall from dim blue hues as he groans, letting himself fall back against the bed with a groan. His sobs the only sounds that echo in the silence that envelopes him. It's cold arms wrapping him in a blanket and he could kick himself. He wanted Billy. He knew how to dry his tears and lay all his fears to rest but he knew, deep in his heart that this would make them stronger. Even if it would be one of the hardest things that he's ever had to do.

Hours seemed to pass. Longing, memories doing nothing more than to haunt him at the moment. That's when he decides to move from the bed. At some point, the rain has stopped but it's still night. Quick movements and he was up and around, a duffle bag on the bed as things were being thrown into it. They weren't broke up, they just needed time. Teddy needed to know that this longing wasn't just part of some time warping scheme to make him love Billy.

With the bag filled to where the zipper didn't wish to close, he sighed. A picture of the two of them, lovers embraced tight at some party he couldn't remember is placed into the side pocket. Picking up his phone, the apartment keys and what was left of his sanity, Teddy left. Distance, time, space; it was going to kill him but it was a good thing. Wasn't it? Going back home wasn't what he really wanted but right now, it was better then dealing with an empty apartment and a broken heart, only caused by himself.


	2. Angsty magic user

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy:
> 
> Two people that are meant to be together,  
>  They will eventually find themselves back into each other nights...  
>  No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Billy Kaplan/Wiccan account
> 
> The chapters are short due to it being a reply by reply read as to not cause confusion

"You really do love him. I'm not surprised."   
"You are dating a reality warper after all."   
"Whims and daydreams are all it takes."   
"And let's face it Teddy, you're a very lovely daydream."   
  
These words echo in his head causing darkness, a seed of doubt in not only that of the man he loved but in himself. What if he was merely wishing all this? Was he really such a dangerous being? Suddenly he felt the longing of the days before he found his power. The gay bashing wasn't as bad as the torture he would inflict upon him self. The part that made this all the more heart breaking is he understood why Teddy had to, he couldn't even justify being angry or upset. That night when he had no where to go for once in his life, William found himself completely alone. Mother still held control of his parents, both biological and soul and he wondered if The Scarlet Witch or rather Wanda had ever went through such a thing. He found himself chanting as a tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
"IwanttosleepIwanttosleepIwanttosleep"   
  
The magic seemed to flow through him his arms outstretched his voice only grew louder.   
  
"IWANTTOSLEEPIWANTTOSLEEPIWANT"   
  
The chant died on his lips everything falling silent before a loud crack rang destroying the silence and setting alarms off through the city. Such quiet noise had never been heard nor had such a light, bright enough to pierce every inch of darkness and seemed to sing with what could be called a lonely cry. There Billy fell his body laying limp against the concrete the rain seeping into his clothing.

A gasp rang through the room has Billy shot up from the bed a hand dragging down his face deep, chocolate hues slowly adjusted to the darkness. This wasn't his room was it? Taking a small moment he braced himself and tried to stand, managing to do no more than stumble forward and fall to his knees. What had happened? To leave him feeling so drained where were his parents, his team, his boy... the thought died than. He wasn't even sure if had a boyfriend, his worries and concern about finding out where he was seemed to pass. The sorrow of not having the man he loved near hurt more than he could ever care to admit and suddenly he could no longer hold it in. He was on the floor his cape torn and tattered as the tears fell freely .   
  
[[The Teams Pov]]   
  
Loki stood over Wiccan's body, green hues watching the rise and fall of his chest. He was alive and that was all that could be said. Withdrawn from his thoughts,  Hawkeye began speaking . "He doesn't seem any more beat up than when we last saw him. Did mother somehow get to him?" In truth she hadn't a clue what could be happening but she did hold the concern of where her other team mate and Billy's boyfriend was. She'd tried several times to call and text him to only get empty responses and well Prodigy was no where to be found either. Leaning down with a concerned expression, she tucked a strand of hair behind her team mates ear. "Do you think he was attacked?" Her gaze finally turned to Loki, only to see him shrug his shoulders. Not even the God of Mischief could guess on this one. It left a very unsure sour feeling in the stomach of Wiccan's friends/team mates .

 


	3. Leaving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy:
> 
> Two people that are meant to be together,  
>  They will eventually find themselves back into each other nights...  
>  No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Billy Kaplan/Wiccan account
> 
> The chapters are short due to it being a reply by reply read as to not cause confusion

There's something almost lonely about taking a bus. Even more so in the dead of night. Not even the stars want to shine. Teddy's head lays against the back of the seat, head turned and eyes focused on staring out the window. Every so often, he'd stare down at his phone, rubbing his finger over the screen that held a photo of him and Billy. Cassie had took it. The two of them locked in a passionate kiss. He couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek and fighting the urge to text him, let him know that he loved him still was starting to become a loosing battle. The phone is shoved back into his pocket with a heavy sigh. 

 

At some point, he'd fallen asleep. The bus was stopped in Georgia and it seemed that it was empty, expect for an older gentleman in the back that seemed to be sleeping just as he had been. "Love is a powerful thing." The older man's voice drifted to hit Teddy's ears. "I lost my Sophie 25 years ago." He listened, not knowing what to think about it. "She's the only woman that I'd been with and I've never watched any woman since." The man rose, slowly walking toward him. Placing his hand on Teddy's shoulder he smiled. "It's not something you can buy or create. It's all in here." His other hand rose to point to his heart, giving Teddy a squeeze before he walked away. Awkward but the old man spoke the truth. 

 

Text to Billy's cell: { We aren't broken up. I still love you and I know in my heart that you love me. If I were just a dream, wouldn't I have faded away by now. I just need some space. Space to figure it all out. Please, take care of yourself. Please. For me. }

 

Texas:

 

It's dry, hot and you want nothing more to not stand in the shade and sweat but that's not gonna happen. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, staring at his phone every few moments to see if anyone even cared, Teddy starting walking toward his appointment. God, how he hated these. The office wasn't cold and most of the time, him and the woman went to the coffee shop down from her house. They talked mostly about support groups, what to expect and how Teddy felt about being this far away from Billy. He wasn't one to talk about his emotions and it was harder to do then he thought. 

 

When the session was over and the coffee was drank, they parted ways much like they always did. A week. It had been a week and nothing from Billy. The team was being shady about him, not mentioning him when Teddy asked and even Cassie was being very tight lipped. It was a bit unnerving to say the least.  His head low as he made his way back home. His heart hurting, it felt like it was breaking. They'd never went this long without talking, without being close to one another. 

 

The new apartment was small and cold. The bed was small and god, he wished at this point that he was home. Anything was better then Texas. Texas was lonely, he didn't know anyone anymore and it just sucked. Laying his cell beside him on the pillow, he stretched out on his back with his arms behind his head, a long sighed escaped his lips. Lids close and he contemplates taking a nap, even if it was just a small one. 


	4. My own wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy:
> 
> Two people that are meant to be together,  
>  They will eventually find themselves back into each other nights...  
>  No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Billy Kaplan/Wiccan account
> 
> The chapters are short due to it being a reply by reply read as to not cause confusion

[[ Hawkeye P.O.V ]]

Not long after discovering Wiccan both her and Loki had him moved to and Avenger safe house, as they couldn't return to the tower with Mother still out there. Loki had been trying everything he could with no luck and they couldn't contact The Scarlet Witch with out risk of exposing their location. She'd spent days begging to go out and look for Teddy aka Hulkling, not until Miss America arrived with news of where their other team mate was hiding did Kate take off to get him. She had no idea what had happened between the two but she knew something was off for him just to be avoiding Billy and the team.

 [[ Billy P.O.V ]]

He'd spent what seemed like months unaware of what was happening, only learning a little day by day. The places out side his room or rather what you could call his room, it was nothing more than a room with a bed and sheet in it. He hadn't had the energy nor the will to make it better like the cells at Avengers tower. He'd been feeling this block since he summoned Mother by accident but this was worse some how. He felt has if no matter what he did nothing would make this place any better. Sitting in the middle of the room his legs crossed and arms outstretched he began to speak. 

 

"IwanttogohomeIwanttogohomeIwanttogohome" 

 

He sat this way for hours on end each day, to the point his voice would go hoarse and his muscles grew stiff hoping to find his way home. It had been such an awfully long time, was Teddy so convinced he had been using his powers to make Teddy love him? And if that was the case couldn't he just make his boyfriend appear? Or maybe he'd lost his powers? They never seemed to work here and maybe this meant he had been warping Teddy's reality and that shattered Billy more than he could ever expect. Has his arms grew weak from being outstretched he crumbled, merely curling into a ball on the floor. He seemed so much more broken than he could ever admit, every tiny piece of him seem fractured and left wanting to be held again.

 

[[ Hawkeye P.O.V ]] 

 

She couldn't be bothered to waste time knocking instead she opened the door her voice soft as she looked for Teddy. " Hulkling? Hulkling?? Damn it. Theodore???" She sighed, hearing no response until she came across the bedroom door. Quietly she opened it to see her friend laying across the bed. He couldn't know there's no way he would leave Billy like that was there? Moving with haste she crossed the room. "You need to wake up. We need to talk."  Her voice had lost it's softness instead it was bitter, holding some bite due more to worry than any actual wrong doing. 

 

[[ Loki & Miss America Pov ]]

 

The god of mischief couldn't help the sigh of frustration that escaped his lips, eyes narrowing he began speaking in that language once more. Using his powers hadn't held any advantage whatever had been done to Billy didn't seem reversible at least not by the demi god. Distracted once more by the female sighing in the back ground, he turned a sharp glare resting on his feature has he started to yell at her before the words could even leave his lips the female was balling her fingers into a fist. "Have you guessed whats wrong with him yet?"  Loki down cast his green hues in what could have been mistaken for shame, he had no idea what had happened or what the crack in the sky had been .


	5. Did you have to go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy:
> 
> Two people that are meant to be together,  
>  They will eventually find themselves back into each other nights...  
>  No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Billy Kaplan/Wiccan account
> 
> The chapters are short due to it being a reply by reply read as to not cause confusion

Miss America POV:

 

This all seems so strange. When Loki can't even figure out what's wrong with this boy, laying on this bed. All they could honest hope for is that Hawkeye could find Teddy, get his ass back to New York and get Billy out of whatever the hell he's trapped in. Deep down, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. If she had learned anything over the past years, things were never that easy. "Loki." She heard the demi god curse from the bedroom and had the feeling that whatever he was doing didn't work. "You ever think that you were doing more damage then good?" She arched her brow but he didn't answer as the room exploded in a brilliant green. 

 

Texas:

 

The dreams... no nightmares. They all seemed so real, so vivid that at times, Teddy didn't know what was real and what was fake. He'd been in and out of sleep all night. The apartment too small, the bed too big and his mind done nothing but wonder. So when he heard Kate's voice it was to no surprise that his eyes barely opened and he groaned. Teddy rose to his elbows with an arched brow. "Kate, what are you doing here?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kate was never one to mince words. "There's something wrong with Billy." And that's when she went into all the details that had been happening over the last few weeks, everything since he'd disappeared and broke not only the heart but the will of the man he loved. 

 

Sighing, Teddy rubbed his hands over his face. Still letting everything that had happened since he left sink in. "I didn't... How was I suppose to know." Kate merely shook her head. "He needs you, Ted. And no matter what anyone put into your head, the love that the two of you share is true. We've all seen it. Billy is many things but I don't believe that he'd have the heart to make you fall in love with him." She moved to rest her hand on his shoulder. "We don't have long. You need to pack you shit and get dressed and come back with me. We need to get our Billy back." 

 

Loki's POV:

 

The demi god was hard at work, trying everything that he could to get Billy out of this self imposed trance that he seemed to get himself in. The longer he worked, the harder it proved to be. Loki was starting to get frustrated with himself. "This kid. This stupid kid. Locked away in his own mind over love." He huffed a sigh, slumping down in the chair. For once, the helmet on his head is removed and sat on the table. "Damn it, Billy. You're going to be one of the strongest mutants on the planet one day and you've let yourself be done in by love." He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the mention of the word. A green glow coming from between his clasped hands as he tried once more. 

 

\-----

 

He wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't a nervous wreck. Well, except for the fact that his boyfriend was in a coma and he didn't know how most of the team would receive him now. Kate was the first one to enter the small apartment, followed by Teddy. She made small gestures for all of them to leave the two of them alone. Loki just hanging his head as he walked past, knowing that he had something to do with it. Teddy sighed as he moved into the bedroom, eyes filling with tears and fear as he rested on the edge of the bed beside his love. "Oh, baby." His voice soft as he moved a dark lock of hair from Billy's forehead. Taking his hand, lacing their fingers together and laying them on the bed, he didn't know what to do. "Billy, I am so very sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. I really don't." 


	6. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy:
> 
> Two people that are meant to be together,  
>  They will eventually find themselves back into each other nights...  
>  No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc: Orginally I was using Tom Sturridge as Billy's face claim but I changed it to Vini Uehara  
> another side note my Teddy uses Bradley James from Merlin<3  
>  From my Billy Kaplan/Wiccan account
> 
> The chapters are short due to it being a reply by reply read as to not cause confusion

Days, months, a year maybe time all seemed to blend together in whatever realm he had locked himself in and just now after what had felt like such a long time, he heard a faint echo of Teddy's voice. It was so brief but it clung to him wrapping around like a vine against his chest. He rose from the ball he had left himself in his voice rasping has he spoke. "Te.. Teddy?" The question fell on deaf ears, no one could hear him. A cough followed shaking his chest and he moved to stand taking more strength than he seemed to have. His reflection caught in the broken mirror he seemed a ghost of the man he once was. Cheeks seemed hollow, hair faded and eyes dimmed and puffy; he had spent so much of this trapped time locked in his own fears and pain he hadn't even tried to figure out what had happened to put him such a state. Moving to grab a glass from the sink and collecting a small bit of water, he drank before sitting on the bed. Teddy's voice seemed to ring once more in his head. "Your powers seemed to be through your will, Billy." So what if he was powerless just because he couldn't find the will because without... He shook his head, the thought was a decent but if he was going to get back his will, he'd need to face what had broken it in the first place.

 

**[[ Loki's P.O.V ]]**

 

Hearing his other team members voice the demigod stepped back his dark green hues rolling. "Look what you've reduced my student to." Voice riddled with slight distaste, though most was due to his powers not being enough to bring Billy back after all he still had so many plans to complete. The slight shove to his shoulder by America sent him, quieting his voice she didn't trust him though admittedly. She had reasons not to. Sighing, he moved and looked to the chart on the table he'd been keeping some record of this. "He's locked him self in there.  No getting through to him, Hulkling." His tone almost seemed bored. Once more he felt the glare of Miss America on him and he admitted defeat. "He's probably created a reality within his head . He most likely doesn't even know he is his own captor." 

 

  **[[ Team P.O.V ]]**  


 

Kate could see how broken Teddy was over what had occurred but what could they do to resolve the issue or did everything depend on Wiccan's will. She moved placing a sympathetic hand against his shoulder. "I.. I just thought you might h... help." Her words seemed choked but she quickly regained herself. America moved from the wall and looked around, the emotions all to much to deal with at the moment. She sighed: "I'm going to do a food run." Without even another word she was gone.

Each time he tried to face it, he felt weak and on the verge of shattering all over again but he couldn't not now. He couldn't stay in whatever prison this was. Mother was still out there and even if Teddy didn't care for him any more, he had to fix the chaos before it consumed their reality. This seemed to hit a nerve, resounding through his entire being. He'd been called a demiurge, which meant creator. He could sculpt and decide his own realms and being trapped here was going to do no good. He'd face his demons because even if Teddy didn't love him any more, he could at least save the people he loved. His family. His friends. His team. Teddy. Once more he found himself crosslegged on the bed arms outstretched the light blue fizzles sparking and trying to ignite his eyes, fading to a dark almost as beautiful as the night sky dotted with stars and galaxies. 

 

"IWantToRememberIWantToRememberIWantToRemember" 

 

It hit him like a bolt of lightening sparking each and every cell in his body. Memories flooded him even ones he would have never recalled in the waking world. Loki whispering in his ear as he slept talking of what seemed to be him bringing mother to the world. So maybe it wasn't all his fault, maybe he had only been a pawn trying to cheer up someone he cared so deeply for. Anger raged through his body, why use Teddy against him.

 


	7. Let me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my Billy Kaplan/Wiccan account
> 
> The chapters are short due to it being a reply by reply read as to not cause confusion

**How do I live without you?**

**I want to know.**

**How do I breathe without you?**

 

Most of the team had left the apartment, leaving himself, Billy and Loki. Teddy knew how to work with Billy's moods. Knew him better then any book that Teddy had ever read. 

 

Loki disappeared into the kitchen. Why? Teddy had no idea. He was more concerned with the lifeless form that laid in the middle of their bed. His mind racing with millions of thoughts that he didn't wish to come to the light. This wasn't suppose to happen. Billy wasn't suppose to retreat into his mind like this. It was just suppose to give Teddy some time with all the questions that were running around in his head. He'd came to the conclusion that he didn't really care. He loved Billy and he knew without a shadow of a doubt now, that Billy truly loved him. 

 

**You're my world,**

**The shelter from the rain.**

**You're the pills,**

**That take away my pain.**

**You're the light,**

**That helps me find my way.**

**You're the words,**

**When I have nothing to say.**

 

Teddy had lowered his head when he felt Billy's hand leave his own. It shocked him for a moment when he looked up to find him sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, magic glowing all around him and his arms stretched. It took less then a second before he himself changed into Hulkling, knowing that if anything happened, he'd be more likely to recover in his natural form. "Billy." Teddy's voice was soft as he spoke, moving to sit in front of him. "Billy. It's okay. You're safe. Calm down." He didn't know if Billy could even hear him but the flash of lightening that know flashed through what was once a beautiful set of chocolate hues made him more concerned for everyone else around them. 

 

**"LOKI!"**

 

The tone and raised voice of Teddy screaming Loki name made him drop the plate that he was carrying fall to the floor and shatter but it was the look on the God of Mischief that made Teddy confused, it was almost as if he didn't want Billy to wake from the state that he was in. Like there was some big secret that neither of the lovers knew about. Green skin wrinkled on his forehead as he moved from the bed, the look in his blue eyes was dangerous as he stalked toward Loki.  

 

"What did you do?" There was a sneer on his lips as he grabbed Loki by the collar. "Was this your fault?!" The anger across Teddy's face was something he couldn't mask right now and all Loki could do was stutter. "Because the Billy that I know, wouldn't have crawled back into a hole that quick without some help!" God, he wanted to break something, right now it was Loki's jaw but the look of horror that shown in Loki's eyes was enough to make Teddy turn around to look at Billy. 

 

"You made him retreat into his own mind. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Teddy released his collar only to stalk back over to the bed to a now hovering Billy but when he spoke to the man he loved, his voice was soft. 

 

"Billy. Baby. You have to come out of this. I'm sorry, Bee. I'm sorry that I ever let anyone else try to tell me that I wasn't happy." Teddy risked letting his hand linger on his knee, not caring that the energy that Billy was projecting was stinging more then anything. He heard movement behind him and turned his head to glare at Loki. "Don't you even think about leaving." Teddy's tone once again taking on the danger of him meaning business. Taking the risk to lean in, not caring if Billy's magic hurt him to press a kiss against him lips, only to be shocked. The amount literally throwing Teddy across the room and into the wall. His body leaving the impression into the bricks as he slid to the floor. "Well, that didn't work." There was smoke coming from his hair as he shook it.


	8. Animal I've become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy:
> 
> Two people that are meant to be together,  
>  They will eventually find themselves back into each other nights...  
>  No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Billy Kaplan/Wiccan account
> 
> The chapters are short due to it being a reply by reply read as to not cause confusion

"I can't escape this hell"   


"So many times I've tried " 

"But I'm still caged inside."

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2q3tct0)  
  
---  
  
His body sparked to life against everything he'd recalled. The nightmare of being misled by the mischievous god, but this was to be expected wasn't it? The power he possessed was what terrified the adults, some even thought he could be has powerful has his mother, The Scarlet Witch. God, how Billy wished he could call her to understand what had happened because the deeper he dove, the more it seemed he had put himself in this prison and this prison was one he didn't know how to wish away. How do you escape your own mind? The slight brush was felt causing him to drop his fingers to trace his lower lip voice soft has he spoke. "Teddy?" The question died on his lips if Teddy was there it was merely due to some sense of responsibility for Billy.

 

"Somebody get me through this nightmare." 

"I can't control myself" 

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" 

 

Outside of the prison in his own mind, Billy's eyes were no longer, his they belonged to the Demiurge. They were black the only light to be seen the galaxies that seemed to pool in certain spaces. His gaze turned from Teddy to Loki obviously even if Billy wasn't aware of what he wanted to do about things his mind was. Destroy what had destroyed him. He stepped forward off the bed, all signs of his normal clothes disappearing, his Wiccan costume took his place and has the hood slipped over his head, the only light to be seen was the briefest of flashes in his eyes. Opening his mouth, he spoke but the voice was tainted with so much rage it could hardly be considered Billy at all. "LOKI!" It was all he said but it was all that needed to be said to put a small fear into the God's eyes. After all not many had more power that Loki and Billy did and in this moment, he wasn't in control nor was he guided by the Avengers .

 

[[ Hawkeye ]] 

 

She'd made a run for food and it was upon her return she noticed something felt off. The whole block was devoid of power and there seemed to be a strange crack or fizzle in the air. Sitting the food down she withdrew her bow creeping into the tiny apartment her eyes not sure what they were seeing. Teddy was thrown against the wall, Loki seemed all but like his plan whatever it was had failed and Billy, he looked possessed like he wasn't the person they all knew. Bow drawn sharp, she didn't know where to aim it her mind shifting instead to how she could help her friends.

"No on will ever change this animal I have become"

"Help me believe it's not the real me"

"Somebody help me tame this animal"

 

He could feel it even if he wasn't in control. He knew his body was awake and he couldn't think of a way to end it. He knew without his morals without him to push back the thoughts. The Demiurge was in control and everyone was in danger. His mind began flashing and the only thought he maintained was that for some reason this prison had a gun. If he ended it here, did he risk losing everything including his life or would the shock to his mind be enough to cage the other him. That nervous tick he always had when he was in deep thought could probably even be seen to the outside world, a soft bite to his own lower lip before he crossed the room and opened the drawer containing what may be the end of him. Teddy wouldn't like this idea, wouldn't like the last resort method being used to stop himself but what else was there to do. Walking with gun in hand, he moved to the mirror. It wasn't those deep brown hues staring at him through it, it was the demiurge and through it he could see everything. Teddy was thrown to the wall, Kate trying to help but she seemed to be being choked by lightening and Loki was fighting and possibly close to dying this had to stop. Using what strength he could he started focusing on the brief control he would gain before ending his life. In the outside it was obvious there was a brief struggle, Billy's eyes went from black to brown his voice soft as he looked to his fiance a small sentence of I'm sorry before he lost control.

It wouldn't be obvious at first what had happened, Billy knew that as he pressed cold metal against the underside of his chin. He'd been here before, stopped by Loki, by someone he thought was trying to help but no, just another person to use Billy has a pawn. He was so sick of living in fear. If he was so powerful why was everything so wrong? A small tear rolled down his face has he pulled the trigger. He felt no pain, no heat just some form of peace and content. Thoughts of his time with the team... with Teddy filled him. He wondered was he completely gone or had he freed himself. Outside of his mind, The Demiurge's attacks ceased and he crumpled to a mess on the bottom of the floor costume disappearing to show his street clothes but he was still not even trying to move. A small amount of blood seemed to pool at the corner of his lips but no visible injuries were present. Stepping forward in a cautious manor the God of Mischief raised a curious brow.


	9. Death

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

  
_Some say in ice_.

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

**~Robert Frost**

 

**“NOOOO!!!!!!”**

 

There is something different about seeing the world around you in slow motion. It all but stops. There is nothing that you can do to lift the fog that has clouded in your mind and no matter how fast you move, you can’t get to where you are going fast enough. And then…

 

Teddy opened his eyes just in time to see Billy’s body fall to the floor. In that single moment, his heart sank, sinking into the depths of his stomach and it felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. What was going on? The last thing that he remembered was being knocked backwards into the brick wall of their apartment and blacking out. Teddy didn't remember when Kate came back nor why she was laying limp on the floor. He figured that Billy, remembering the state that he was in on the bed, had lost control and took it out on anyone in the room. 

 

**“NOOOOO!!!!!!”**

 

This time it was actually able to leave Teddy’s lips as he somehow bolted off the floor. His body actually ached and he didn't know how hard he’d hit the wall until he looked back and showed the imprint of his body in the bricks. Shaking it off, he pushed Loki’s stunned body out of the way and knelt beside Billy’s body. Taking notice of the blood that was forming and trying to push it away with his thumb. “Bee, what did you do?” Trying as he could, the tears that pooled in his eyes spilled over and ran down his cheeks as he heard Kate groan and start to come around. 

 

It took all the strength that he had left, one arm under Billy’s neck and the other wrapped around his slender legs as he pushed them both up off the floor. Ignoring his own pain and laid Billy as softly as he could on their bed. His world was spinning and he felt like he would pass out, but it wouldn't do any good at the moment. Kate slowly walked over to stand beside Loki and she couldn't help the saddened look that was on her face. “What happened?” It was whispered. “I don’t know.” Loki looked just as lost as the other.

 

“Baby, please.” Teddy’s voice was soft even if it was broken. Tears still spilling from his eyes as he brushed a piece of hair away from Billy’s forehead. “Billy, please wake up. You can’t leave me here.” Taking his limp hand between his own, he squeezed it for all that it was worth as he rested his forehead on his shoulder. “I've already lost everything and everyone that I loved, what am I suppose to do if you leave me too?” It was hard for Loki and Kate to even look at Teddy as the sank to the floor together. The man that was usually so strong now sobbing to a broken Billy and it seemed that everything was lost. 


End file.
